Garrett Caldwell
Garrett Caldwell is an American Royal, being one of the secret Kings of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, the King of Sea. History Early History Garrett Caldwell was born as a royal. He eventually became a member of the Kingdom of Sea that included his American homeland, as part of the ancient group known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Because of his membership in the Four Kingdoms, Garrett was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. Following his predecessor's death, Caldwell became the new King of the Kingdom of Sea. Apparently during the early years of his rule, Caldwell either founded or inherited control of the front organisation known as the Caldwell Group, which was run by the Freemasons who advised the Kingdom of Sea. Prior to 1990, the Caldwell Group played a role in the founding of a new military force, the Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force, for the United States military to undertake special operations, ostensibly intended to operate on the direct orders of the President of the United States, but in fact answered to the King of Sea. Before The Four Legendary Kingdoms Towards the 21st century, Caldwell and other members of the Kingdom of Sea used their agents in the CIEF to undergo a mission led by Colonel Marshall Judah to restore the Golden Capstone for the first trial of the Tartarus sunspot. However, since there could be a reward for the nation that completed the trial, 1000 years of absolute power, the Kingdom of Land used their own agents in the Catholic Church to oppose the Kingdom of Sea for that power. Ultimately, Judah failed and the power was inadvertently granted to Australia. After the Capstone's restoration, the CIEF was shut down by the President. However, many of its leading members continued to operate, as the Caldwell Group utilised their many connections with other the other American military forces to keep it running in secret. Soon afterwards, Caldwell once again had his own agents working on restoring the Machine to complete the second trial, the Return of the Dark Sun, this time with Wolf leading the CIEF to locate the necessary components and knowledge. While the Kingdom of Sky is unconfirmed to have actively made their own attempts to take part, one of the nations under its rule, China, allied with the CIEF to locate the necessary components and knowledge, suggesting that Caldwell and Kenzo Depon may have been allied to share the rewards. Once again, however, the Kingdom of Sea's agents failed in their mission. While it is unconfirmed, Wolf's failure apparently led Caldwell to give up on the CIEF and had the Caldwell Group cease attempts to keep the organisation running. In 2016, the Star Chamber within the Underworld opened, allowing the nine Golden Spheres to be retrieved. As this heralded the third trial, the Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy, Hades alerted the other Kingdoms of the development, with the fourth Great Games of the Hydra set to begin within the next month. Having been anticipating that the Chamber would open for nearly twenty years, Caldwell selected the reputable U.S. soldiers he wished to have participate in the Games on his behalf; Barrett Johnson, Jeffrey Edwards, DeShawn Monroe and Shane Schofield (the latter being a coerced participant). The Four Legendary Kingdoms Caldwell was present with many other members of the Four Kingdoms to watch the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, and made a wager with Orlando Compton-Jones regarding the two Brazilian special forces soldiers whom had been poached from his Kingdom's territory to participate on behalf of the Kingdom of Land. Caldwell proceeded to watch the various struggles of the Champions as they progressed through the first four Challenges. Before the Fifth Challenge, Caldwell attended the lunch hosted by Hades, dining with his Champions who had survived thus far (Edwards, Monroe and Schofield). When it was over, Caldwell surreptitiously gave Schofield (and presumably his other two Champions) a syringe containing a hyper-oxygenated blood additive, in order to give him an advantage in the subsequent Challenges if he needed it. After the Fifth Challenge was over, Caldwell went with the rest of the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk. Before proceeding to the observatory to observe the remaining Challenges, Hades announced on Caldwell's behalf the decision to promote his long-serving Master of Coin, John Marren, to the rank of Duke. Caldwell watched the final Challenges as they took place in the observatory, in which his remaining two Champions (Edwards and Schofield) both perished, leaving the Great Games to be won by Jack West Jr, though Caldwell nodded in approval to Jack's show of humility to secure victory in the final Challenge, and congratulated Orlando for his Champion's victory. Caldwell and the rest of the Royals soon went back to the Summit Temple in order to watch Orlando recieve the Mysteries while the Hydra galaxy was diverted. However, when the Minotaurs suddenly turned against the Four Kingdoms, Caldwell and the other Royals quickly fled down to the helipad in order to try and escape. Though the Minotaurs had only wanted Dion and Zaitan, when Caldwell and the other Kings' guards opened fire on them, the Minotaurs began attacking all the Royals indiscriminately, and Caldwell was killed in the ensuing carnage. After Death Following Caldwell's death in the Underworld, a successor for the title of King of Sea was soon found in the next in line of succession, Caldwell's son. (The Three Secret Cities) Personality Like the other members of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, Caldwell displays signs of arrogance and disregard for those beneath his exalted status, all while giving the appearance of being gracious and refined. He is also willing to bend the rules to get what he wants, as demonstrated when he gave his remaining Champions a hyper-oxygenated blood additive to increase their chances. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:U.S. Characters Category:Royals Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members